


【Jaydick】Play Rules

by ballercat



Category: DCU (Comics), THE DARK MULTIVERSE: BATMAN: HUSH
Genre: Hint of Jason Todd/Talia al Ghul, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballercat/pseuds/ballercat
Summary: *平行宇宙hush背景（利爪翅），充满毫不负责的私设。*翅和桶都没什么道德观念。*有迪克与他人性暗示，杰森与塔利亚关系涉及←接受再看。*没问题请上车。*两更完
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *平行宇宙hush背景（利爪翅），充满毫不负责的私设。  
> *翅和桶都没什么道德观念。  
> *有迪克与他人性暗示，杰森与塔利亚关系涉及←接受再看。  
> *没问题请上车。  
> *两更完

*******

杰森对哥谭向来毫无好感，而现在尤其如此。

大概十二岁时他坐在街边啃一个干硬的过期面包，被一辆路过的加长宾利溅了一身污臭的泥水。那辆宾利的顶窗开着，两个女人半身露在车外尖笑着往对方身上泼他爹一辈子都买不起的高级香槟。杰森扔掉那块面包，记下车牌，然后在当天半夜撬走了那辆豪车的后胎。

直到五年后认识了塔利亚·奥古，杰森才知道那辆定制版的慕尚是属于托马斯·埃利奥特。这个男人掌控着哥谭一大部分的财富和资源。而那个时候，杰森终于开始能摸到一些游戏规则了。

没错，这座荒谬的城池一个巨大的角斗场。它堕落且混乱，属于疯子、杀手、政客、商人、黑帮和暗中窥伺的无数想分一杯羹的蠢蠢欲动者，在这里发生任何事杰森都毫不奇怪。但同时它又是如此纯粹而简单。

——你无止境地吞食他人，否则就被他人所吞食。

在哥谭彻底独立成一座与世隔绝的城邦后，总统林肯·马奇的专制将这份古老又血腥的传统推向了极致。

此时此刻，杰森正身处这一切的中心，统治者奢华的私人晚宴提供了丑角们粉墨登场的舞台——在塔利亚的引荐下，他最终以西恩尼斯家族代表的身份得到了这张入场券。精明能干而忠心耿耿的老牌黑帮二把手，只花了两年时间爬到了仅次于罗曼之下的位置，负责帮派大部分的安保工作。

身上的汤姆福特西装永远成不了杰森的第一选择，但他至少表面适应良好。频频举杯时喝下的香槟永远比看上去的多，步态放松而绝不松弛，与人谈笑间目光无声地扫过宴会厅的每一个角落。

各种迹象表明，这显然又是一个极度无聊的夜晚。

在杰森开始想象左手边那个政客脑满肥肠的头颅在沃尔特枪口下爆开的场面，消失一阵子的塔利亚回到了他的身边。

“杰森，”杀手集团的女领袖亲昵地挽住他的胳膊：“我带你去见见马奇总统，这对你未来总有好处。”

近看林肯·马奇比杰森想象中更为年轻……以及强壮，他坐在二楼一个守卫重重的房间沙发上，同他握手时手劲十足，肌肉在高级面料下清晰地鼓着，只有鬓角丝丝发白——据杰森的情报，这个男人应该早已年过四十。

“我听说过你，孩子。”马奇的声音低沉：“罗曼和塔利亚都对你赞赏有加。”

杰森低头以表尊敬，并客套地说几句自谦的话，但从进门那刻起，他的注意力却总忍不住飘向这个房间里的第四人。

那是个同他差不多大的男人，意味着年纪不会超过二十五岁。杰森极少用漂亮来形容一个男性，但这人显而易见地当得起这份殊荣——他的黑发微卷而自然，面孔在柔和的顶灯下勾出清晰优雅的线条，包裹在一套昂贵的纯白西服里，宛如某种猫科动物在沙发一端慵懒地舒展瘦削的身躯。

他从始至终不曾向他们投以半分关注，仿佛房间里发生任何事都与他无关，只是专心于面前托盘里精致的小甜点。他将小块蛋糕举到唇边，野兽般飞速地伸出舌头卷进嘴里，喉结紧跟着滑动，几乎不加咀嚼地吞咽。

杰森从未见过这种进食方法，带着一种诡异的暴力感和色情感。

这男人身上透着股令人无解的气质，超过了一整晚所有香槟塔下弥蒙的酒意。

或许意识到了杰森难以掩饰的好奇心，总统出声喊道：“理查德，来见见客人，别表现得太没礼貌了。”

那人侧过头瞥了一眼，滑下沙发走到马奇身边紧贴他坐下，手臂熟练地勾上对方的腰。

哈，果然如此。看来今天关于总统先生的情报列表需要更新了。

杰森内心略带不屑地冷笑一声，但他也同时没漏过男人全程没有发出半点声音的动作习惯。

“他是理查德·格雷森。”马奇简单地介绍道：“他的曾祖父曾经是我的好友。”

而此时理查德依然没有说话，只是微微歪着头毫不客气地打量杰森。杰森忽然发现他的皮肤苍白惊人，隐隐透着青色的血管，而双眼则呈现一种异常的蓝色——就像冰面下流淌着一层融化的金水。这为他独特的容貌又增添了一笔，如果他的视线不是同匕首一样锐利粗鲁的话，杰森或许会对此投入更多的探索热情。

之后他和塔利亚将谈话带往更实用的方向，至少马奇丝毫没让他的小情人回避的意思。当说到杰森接手了西恩尼斯部分的军火生意，他看到理查德冲他露出一个饶有兴味的笑容。

这个笑容勾得杰森食指大动。他甚至感觉到电光火花在他们之间的空气里滋滋爆裂。

不过即使后退一百万步，这个年轻漂亮的男人也不会成为杰森的选项——他还没打算把好不容易打拼到的未来败在自己的老二上。

但当理查德开始慢条斯理地舔他指尖上的蛋糕渣时，杰森忽然没那么肯定了。

“你不该那么做的，杰森。”离开总统的房间后塔利亚对他说。她的手指轻轻拂过杰森刮得清爽的下颌。

“我怎么了？”杰森握住她低头细细地吻着。

“离那男孩远一点，你太关注他了，”塔利亚低声道：“理查德是个巨大的麻烦。”

“啊哈……放心吧。那伙计可不是我消受得起的。”杰森摇头哼道：“而显然总统先生对于展示他漂亮花瓶也乐此不疲。他喜欢看到求而不得的垂涎三尺不是吗？”

“我指的 _几乎不是_ 这个方面，”塔利亚抬起翠绿色的眼睛望向他：“这是个告诫，杰森，记住它。”

“我会铭记在心，塔利亚。”杰森向她保证道。

不过就算杰森也没料到二十分钟前的诺言可以打破得那么迅速利落。可这事儿着实不能赖他——毕竟当他打算规避麻烦的时候，麻烦通常不会那么轻易放过他。他妈的杰森太熟悉这个调调了。

所以他从洗手间隔间整理着领带走出来，看到理查德·格雷森懒散地倚着墙砖，视线就像钢索一样纠缠在他身上，杰森发现自己压根没表现出多少惊讶。

他走洗手池边，开始从容地清洗每一根手指。

“我知道你在想什么。”理查德打破了沉默，声音意外地和精致的外表有所不符——他的声带仿佛被破坏又缝合过，震动时带着股咄咄逼人的粗粝。

但杰森和他的老二同时认为这很性感。

“恩，我大多数时候会思考很多事情。”杰森口吻轻松地应付道，他想试试能不能不发生任何意外地离开这间厕所。

不过对方似乎并不认同这个想法。

“你和那个刺客联盟的女人在角落接吻。”理查德喉中嘶嘶地说：“你当然认识托马斯·埃利奥特。”

杰森抬头，镜子里映出理查德在他后侧方的身影，男人的宝石似的眼珠在流转。这是个不太理想的立场。“你的主人没教过你不要多管闲事吗？格雷森先生。”

理查德不屑的表情像听到了一个劣质的笑话：“林肯·马奇？他还远不够格。”

“那你要为埃利奥特而声讨我咯？”

“如果你想知道，我从不为个人服务，小杰鸟。”

杰森差点被自己的口水呛死：“小杰鸟？真的？”

“你叫杰森，不是吗？”理查德傲慢地咧开嘴角：“小小的知更鸟，很适合你。”

杰森透过镜子盯着他朝他靠近——洗手间的灯远比房间明亮。他不再遗漏男人脖子侧方的一些伤疤，虽然在近乎透明的皮肤上很不显眼。

“不，我不那么认为。”关上龙头时他在思考塔利亚的话，理查德比他看上去的更加谜团重重。但不知怎的，这个性感逼人的麻烦对他挑衅微笑的时候，杰森像拨火堆一样想去撩动他。

“既然你不为马奇或者埃利奥特而来，那你为什么出现在这里呢？”

镜面里人影一晃，几乎眨眼功夫理查德就到了杰森身后——这速度把杰森吓出一身冷汗——他下意识去摸腰间枪套，下一秒手腕被牢牢摁住了。

“我很好奇。”理查德呼吸吹在杰森的耳边，导致他浑身上下每一条神经都像霓灯一样亮了起来。他很确信如果对方手里握着一把刀，此时他已经浑身是血地躺在冰冷的地砖上了。

瞬间无限逼近死亡的经历让杰森的肾上腺素即刻飙升，他毫不犹豫地带着理查德狠狠往后撞去。

沉重的冲击力将隔门的锁直接撞开，两人一同跌进身后隔间。理查德在最后一秒低咒着松了手，放任杰森跌在马桶盖上。他急促喘息间终于成功拔出沃尔特，忍着后背的剧痛对准面前居高盯着他的男人。

这货绝不是什么小白脸那么简单，他的身手和反应基本算得上杰森生平罕见——鉴于他在哥谭黑帮滚打摸爬了不下七八年。

“别那么粗鲁，杰鸟。”理查德眨着眼睛，在枪口下从容地脱下外套，挂在隔间的挂钩上。

“怪胎。”杰森狠啐道，同时对后续展开无可否认地兴奋得浑身颤抖：“你好奇什么？”他沙哑着问。

男人伸出手指慢慢拨开枪口，他的脸蛋极度具有无辜的迷惑性，但杰森此刻只能看到一个漂亮的疯子在玩弄般折磨他的神经：“你看上去很擅长接吻。”

“噢。”杰森一动不动地看着理查德靠近他：“谁说不是呢。”

那人露出猎食者的笑容：“千里之外我都能闻到你的味道，杰森——反逆者的气味，”他俯身伸出舌尖舔舐杰森的耳廓，喃喃耳语：“你怎么会肯屈居于西恩尼斯这种人？或者做一个女人的附庸？”

一道电流直接劈向杰森的下身，他空着的左手凶猛地拽住理查德的头发将他扯向自己，直到他的牙齿咬住对方的嘴唇。

他很确定造成了伤口，他吮吸到血带着比常人更重的金属味。他想到理查德在沙发上吞食甜点的样子，在那条舌头开始灵活地摩挲牙关时咆哮起来。

而理查德只是从喉中发出得意的轻笑，就像一个如愿得到圣诞玩具的小屁孩。杰森想不通怎么会有人可以把暴力、色情和天真结合得如此完美。

他显然顾不上那么多了，理查德的舌尖和一把刀刃一样能把他的肉体一片片削下来，他忙于对抗这种诡异的触觉，并毫不妨碍阴茎在裤子里硬得近乎爆炸。他就是个悲剧的危机上瘾者，带着血腥味儿和蛋糕甜腻的吻无异于一剂致幻剂。

在这具瘦削的身躯在压到他身上之后，杰森才发现男人的肌肉被锻炼得铁块般坚实。

理查德的手从他的脖子和胸口往下游移，杰森都没挤出一个多余的脑细胞来思考他能在几秒之内被掐死。直到在闷哼的间隙被解开了皮带——一只冰凉的手掌隔着内裤抚上他的勃起。

“草！”杰森怒骂出声，快感伴着惊惧一路暴走，背上寒毛直竖。

理查德放过他的嘴，慢吞吞地舔过被血沾染的下唇。“你脸很红，小杰鸟。”他一边冲他轻轻吹气，一边随意把玩他的阴茎。

“放弃那个愚蠢的绰号，格雷森。”杰森咬牙切齿地说。

“迪克。”

“什么？”

理查德在身体无声滑离时说：“喊我迪克。”

杰森愣了一下，随即爆发出一阵大笑：“这名字太适合你了。”可惜他的笑声迅速被扼断了，理查德——迪克毫不介意地跪在地上，拉开他的内裤将弹出的阴茎含进口中。

顷刻杰森嘴里滚出一连串脏话。

如果要说有什么比一场激情的厕所口交更美好的，大概就是你不知道给你口交的人下一秒会咬断你的命根子还是慷慨赠送你一个绝妙的深喉。

上膛的沃尔特枪口依然顶着迪克的额头——并被无视着，不过杰森有把握在他用上牙齿那一秒轰开他的脑袋。

不过目前看来杰森仍然处于赦免期——而他也不是唯一享受着一切的人。至少一个拥有曼丽容貌的男人跪在你大开的双腿前，像品尝一样顶尖美味般来回吞咽你的性器，光这个画面也足以让人至死难忘。

迪克的喘息在嘴唇离开龟头的小片刻溢出，伴着湿润的水声，杰森的手掌毫不留情地拽住迪克的脑袋将他狠狠压回自己档前。

“你真他妈喜欢这个对吗，小婊子。嘴巴被人痛快地操着让你勃起了？”杰森粗鲁地低笑道，他能看到迪克西服裤下明显的突起，这疯子正用手掌饥渴地摩擦着阴茎。

迪克无暇开口——他从下往上兴致盎然地挑眼睨着杰森，这一眼让快感爆炸式地在杰森的尾骨上聚集。感觉到了嘴里性器状态变化，迪克眼角欢愉地弯了起来。

噢——这该死的是一场厮杀是吗？没问题，他就擅长这个。

杰森抬腿用鞋尖挑开迪克的手踩上他的裤裆，在男人震动闷在胸腔的怒骂时拒绝松开手放他自由。窒息感和压迫感将求生欲和性欲双双推向顶峰——他满意地看到迪克的脊柱衍生出生理性的激颤。

不得不承认迪克的口交技术和他的身手一样出色无比，杰森对于自己的尺寸向来满意，也意味着他实打实很少能得到一场尽兴的服务——男人毫不介意将喉咙打开更多，舌头蛇一样在阴茎和口腔仅剩的狭小空隙挤压穿梭，指尖恰如其分地揉捏囊袋。

“操、妈的，就这样——再含多一点。”杰森一边含糊地要求，鞋底毫不留情的碾压迪克的勃起，对方刺激下的反射性吞咽将呻吟击碎成片。凌虐感引爆了这方小小隔间里的每一寸空气，和快感相互纠缠形成新一轮的欲潮。

无论是肉体疼痛，死亡威胁，还是原始情欲……他们都无比受用与此。

显然迪克就像热衷于折磨他人一样痴迷于承受折磨。问题在于这世界上又有多少人能够有足够的胆量和疯癫来满足这么一个男人的求索无度？

“可怜的家伙。”杰森奚落着喃喃，拇指随着阴茎底部窜到顶端一脉脉强烈的刺激摩挲瞄准具，确保自己不会在得到高潮前失手扣下扳机。他就想将这荒唐的一刻延长那么一会儿，至少把眼前的男人踩到射也是不错。

他太过期待迪克高潮时的表情了，甚至愿意为此放弃部分属于自己的享受。

“比我先射出来吧，宝贝。”杰森的脚掌从上至下缓慢而稳定施力，看着迪克颈侧愈发清晰搏动的青色血管——那几乎是病态的，他怀疑里面流淌的是否是水银或毒药。

迪克嘴唇离开他的龟头时发出无比色情的轻啵声。他像把玩枪膛一样捏着杰森勃发的阴茎，指甲来回刮过冠状沟。

“小杰鸟，”他的嗓子仿佛被烧焦过一遍：“想都别想。”

“啊哈，试试我。”

接下来的一切更快速地向失控的方向滑去，杰森的诅咒和命令混合着不曾停止。而迪克的呜咽不确定究竟是来自于被粗暴对待的性器还是得到充分贯穿的口唇，他的牙齿在杰森怒张的海绵体上不轻不重地啃咬，恰到好处的危机感和刺痛将他的神经扭结，导致快感如蓄洪般聚集，最后大坝决堤时在巅峰一泻而下。

“操！！”杰森闷哼一声。他发现自己不知何时闭上了眼睛，持枪的左臂也垂了下来。

他睁眼看到理查德·格雷森正跪坐在地砖上，宛如猛禽清理利爪缝隙中的残肉和血渍，专注且慢条斯理地舔着唇角指尖上残余的精液。

杰森就这么瞪着他喘息着，怒火在胸腔里聚成一团。直到他看到自己鞋底下——迪克纯白的西服裤上一片泅开的水渍。

哈。

他附身一把拽起男人交换了一个示威般的吻。他尝到了自己的味道，精液，鲜血和令人上瘾的金属的苦涩。

“光靠口交就高潮了。你到底吃过多少人的老二？”在迪克起身整理衬衫时杰森问道，他正在卸掉沃尔特上膛的子弹。

“噢，那我可记不得了，”迪克穿上外套歪歪头，他似乎并不在意裤子里黏湿一片着离开，神情一派坦诚和天真：“不过我猜可能还有那么一两个还活着吧。”

-tbc-


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *这篇利爪翅真的疯批，杰森脑子也很不正常。总之就是十分地ooc，慎点。

***

“托德，你是土生土长的哥谭人？”

西恩尼斯坐在桌前把玩三个骰子一边向杰森搭话。

杰森笔直站在他侧后方，视线垂在每次揭开骰盅后不停变化的点数上出神，片刻才出声答道：“关于这点，先生，你不是比谁都清楚吗？”

“你不怎么专心，”西恩尼斯啪地一声再次合上骰盅，骰子在盅壁上撞击出一连串脆响后静止了：“这把押什么？”

他这几日确实有些心不在焉，或许是因为太多事情压在身上让他有些喘不过气。

杰森和这位哥谭地下之主的关系眼下正处于某个微妙的临界点。罗曼·西恩尼斯从未真正信任过他——不如说黑面具从不信任任何人，但除了老城区犯罪巷出身的杰森，没人能一手压得住这块混乱又暴力的街区。

但杰森也同样从一开始就没打算向着罗曼效忠到底——他需要朝向高处的台阶和踏板，并将为此不计代价不择手段。眼下哥谭老城区的势力争夺只剩下零星扫尾，西恩尼斯家族的掌控已成定局。

塔利亚叮嘱杰森他必须在黑面具兔死狗烹前脱身。无序和贫穷是所有犯罪活动最完美的栖息地，而他想要的绝不止明哲保身那么简单。

迪克是对的，仅仅活着是远远不够的，杰森·托德生来就是个骚动的反叛者。

迪克——理查德·格雷森。

好吧，关于那个该死的疯子。自三个多月前晚宴那夜他们就没再碰面了，虽然之后杰森又在各个场合见过林肯·马奇几回，但没有一次有一个黑发蓝眼的漂亮男人伴在左右。

关于迪克离开前的最后一句仿佛恶作剧般的话，不知怎的杰森内心总有一部分隐约相信这或许并非玩笑。

不过至少目前来看杰森成为了享受口交并成功活下来的幸运鬼之一，也没有得到来自总统先生愤怒的绿色报复。杰森想，那场爆炸式的厕所性爱也就到此为止了，余下的都是不为作数的耳鸣残响。

并非说他不想得到更多——杰森这辈子没遇到过比理查德更性感热辣的东西了。黑发男人混乱成谜，行为乖戾，双瞳在暗处如野兽般拉成细长的金色。那份狠毒又甜美的危险于杰森来说无异于高纯海洛因，他甚至不怀疑成瘾后某天自己会因此丧命。

他回来后调查了理查德·格雷森，但得到的情报量少得异常。他猜测塔利亚可能知道点什么，但杰森并不打算接受她对此的盘问。

最早关于迪克身世的线索是一份近二十年前的新闻短报。哥谭哈里马戏团的一对空中飞人夫妇在演出中因吊索断裂而双双坠亡。而目睹全程的正是他们的独子理查德·格雷森。杰森随之从市政档案库调取到一份收养档案——威廉·柯布，从血缘上来看，这个老人实际是迪克的曾祖父——虽然杰森很怀疑法院会将抚养权交给一个至少七十岁以上的老人。

之后迪克就仿佛没存在过般从世界上消失了——医疗记录或是教育履历，甚至连一张该死的停车罚单都没有。直到三年前林肯·马奇当选哥谭总统，他才随之重新出现在大众视野中。

一个六七岁的男孩在这十多年里究竟经历过什么？关键是——柯布和马奇——或者他们背后的某一股势力，到底希望他成长为一个怎样致命的怪物？

杰森眼下尚无从得知，但他唯一能肯定的是，那些得到格雷森的人已经达成了他们的目的。

“我押小。”杰森舔了舔干裂的嘴唇。

“那我押大，”西恩尼斯没有急着开盅，而是若有所思地问：“你听过一首流传的古怪诗歌吗？托德，内容是关于猫头鹰的？”

杰森思考了几秒：“是指那个猫头鹰法庭和利爪的童谣？”他还隐约记得几句，小时候他母亲经常用这个来阻止他夜晚偷偷翻出家门。每个城市多少都会有些类似的都市怪谈，这在哥谭更是毫不新鲜。

“传说那是个隐藏在更深黑暗中的组织，实际上哥谭真正的掌权者，和许多老牌名门有所牵连。”西恩尼斯残破的嗓音听上去一如既往地令人头皮发麻：“我父亲……啊，还活着的时候曾经向我提起过。当然，我从没把他当回事。”

“那只是个传说，先生。”杰森淡然道：“现在的哥谭远不是某一方势力可以掌控的。恕我直言，否则还有什么乐趣呢？”

黑面具大笑起来：“发誓效忠与我，托德，无论是谁与我为敌，你都必须挡在我面前。”

“我当然会保护你，西恩尼斯先生。”杰森面无表情地说：“你就是为此而雇用我的，不是吗？”

“记住你今天的话，年轻人。”

黑面具揭开骰盅，对着露出的三个鲜红的一点嘶笑道：“啊哈，围骰。看来这把我们俩都输了。”

如果时间再往前逆溯两周，杰森发誓他绝对不会把话说得那么满。总之这就是他现在在哥谭旧城港区疲于奔命的悲惨原因。

——他和黑面具今晚在码头接收一批走私武器，但是等来的不是交易船只，而是一群磨尖利爪虎视眈眈的猫头鹰。他们用毛骨悚然的语调向他们宣布道：“罗曼·西恩尼斯，猫头鹰法庭已宣判你死刑。”

如果杰森能看到黑面具此刻的表情，他或许真会觉得今晚值这票价。他的老板在像疯了一样冲他怒吼：“你发誓要保护我的！托德！实现你的诺言！”

于是杰森所做的就是尽可能为黑面具不被杀死而拖延时间，而西恩尼斯则在用四个手下替下挡下致命攻击后连滚带爬地坐上一辆黑色奔驰疾驰而去。

此刻满月之夜下，七八个带着诡异圆镜面罩和黑金色服装的杀手此刻正紧跟在杰森身后，他们的身手矫捷足以在集装箱和吊车架上四处跳跃，向他不停投掷熔铸成禽爪状的匕首。杰森没想到冷兵器能在当下发挥出如此可怕的效果。

显然这还不是最糟的——当他的子弹射入这些刺客的身躯，他们就像根本没有感觉一样继续前行，杰森确信其中某几个被打中了心脏或是打断了脚踝，只有爆头才是确认有效果的。这让他大为头痛，虽然在哥谭出现活死人已经不能够使他花上三秒来惊讶了。

他唯一的优势是对地形的熟悉——这儿是老城区，是杰森·托德的地盘，他通常是制定游戏规则的那个。

历经曲折后他终于在一间化工厂的废厂区的阴影处停下来，外面利爪们的脚步声混乱起伏后逐渐远去。杰森的左臂和颈部正因那些匕首造成的伤口流血不止，万幸刮过他脖子的一刀没有切到颈动脉。他呼叫了西恩尼斯，来确保他的血没有白流。

“我姑且甩脱他们了，”杰森咬着牙朝左臂注射止血剂：“你在哪儿？”

“我的车在犯罪巷被扎穿了轮胎！”西恩尼斯愤怒地咆哮：“现在那帮疯子在不停地攻击防弹玻璃——我需要你，托德！立刻！！五分钟内！”

“我很快到，先生。”杰森切断通讯，甩了甩胳膊，有条不紊地切满全部弹夹：“狂欢之夜。”他自言自语道。

杰森到达犯罪巷时目睹的是一副无比诡异的画面。

西恩尼斯正趴在地上喘息，看样子还留存有一口气。三具帮派成员的尸体则以扭曲的姿势仰面瘫倒在他周围，鲜血四溅仿佛某种可怕的献祭现场。

现场没有成群嚎嚣的猫头鹰——月光倾倒的小巷中，只有一个男人半蹲在奔驰车顶，饶有兴味地观赏叱咤风云的黑帮大佬挣扎着向前爬动，就像进食前逗弄猎物。他的制服与其他利爪有些许不同，更为干炼而利落，身后飘着两条细长披风仿佛猛禽勃发的翎羽。

“你来得太迟了。”那人忽然开口说：“他几乎快死了。”

杰森叹了口气从角落走出来。这是今晚唯一一个能够正常说话的暗杀者，意味着谈判和生机，他甚至隐约觉得男人的声音有几许耳熟。

那个利爪歪头睨着他，杰森在迎向对方目光时发现他没带着愚蠢的猫头鹰头套——面孔上只有一副目镜，模仿鸮类耳羽簇衍伸出两道金色装饰。

这几乎是从容而绮丽的，配上杀手起身拉伸肢体时柔软流畅的线条，杰森仿佛能看到他轻踩在鲜血和残躯中依然优雅的身影。

“托德——托德——”黑面具想支撑站起来却失败了——他的腿被残忍地挑断了肌腱。哥谭的地下之主扭转乌木脑袋冲着他嘶声道：“你来了！快、快杀了那个变态！我什么都能给你！！”

杰森手指搭着扳机没有挪动，他看着利爪从车顶上翻身落地——动作带着绝无必要的花哨。

“你不动手吗？”利爪听上去非常兴致勃勃，好像在进行一场有趣的游戏。

杰森略有些受宠若惊：“你要让我动手？”

利爪无所谓地耸耸肩：“为什么不？你知道规则。”

杰森深吸一口气，谨慎走到黑面具跟前，西恩尼斯像拉住救生绳索一样拽住他，拼尽全力掩到杰森身后。

利爪护目镜下嘴唇勾起一个嗜杀的弧度，抬手反握的刀刃上还有未曾干涸的血迹。

杰森稳稳地抬枪瞄准眼前的杀手，在一片不详的死寂中眼神平静而冷漠。

“砰——砰——砰——”三声枪响骤然在这条罪恶的小巷中回荡，惊动了一群倒挂在屋檐下的蝙蝠四散而起。

罗曼·西恩尼斯的脑袋在大口径子弹的近距离轰击下像一个西瓜般爆开了——杰森在扣动扳机前最后一秒垂下手臂，亲自扼断了他曾经老板最后一丝可悲的生机。混着木屑的脑浆飞溅在他的靴面上。

利爪悠扬地吹了声口哨，在看到杰森握枪四下扫视时欢快地说：“放心，这儿已经没有黑面具的人了——至少没有活着的。监控也全部切断了。”

“嗯哼。”杰森撇撇嘴角，仍仔细确认后才不置可否地将沃尔特收回枪套中。他对于那个危险杀手的靠近似乎全无所觉，直到对方开始隔着手套兴致盎然地抚弄他的下唇。

“你受伤了。”利爪听上去非常高兴。

“拜你的同事所赐。”

“噢，”利爪毫不歉意地说：“你知道的，他们不太听得懂人话。”

杰森抬头盯着他，像是要用目光把他钻出一个洞来，直到那疯疯癫癫的杀手凑上前用嘴唇代替了手指，杰森才叹着气和他激吻。

他们站在一个肮脏泥泞的小巷和遍地横陈的尸体中，吻得如此热烈放纵和忘乎所以。杰森紧扣利爪的后脑用力啃咬，手指穿插在他柔软凌乱的黑发间，好似他一开始就该这么干。

他再一次品尝到了那股催人成瘾的金属味，微微苦涩地爆开在被刺破的舌尖。他知道自己只怕至死都摆脱不了这个味道了。

“这是个奖励。”利爪飞速舔了舔唇上的血迹，杰森的视线就没离开他的每一个细微的动作：“塔利亚说你会给我看到有趣的东西。她是对的。今天很尽兴。”

杰森伸手取走碍事的护目镜，露出下面那张魅力惊人的面孔：“我想我总算能判断你上次那句话的真假了，迪克。”

“我喜欢杀人，但我从不撒谎。”利爪——理查德·格雷森亲昵地勾着他的脖子，手套尖端的金属指爪就在杰森后颈处来回摩挲：“而你早就该发现这点了，小杰鸟。”

***

杰森认为自己想必是疯了。

在迪克意犹未尽地审视他时，杰森只是安静而急促地喘息着，以快速挤压肺部的方式——犯罪巷恶心作呕的垃圾和血腥气让他倍感熟稔和亲切。但显然仅仅是呼吸压根消耗不了他疯狂暴涨的肾上腺素。

他实在太过于亢奋——鉴于刚刚被他手刃的老板尸体还躺在他的脚边，西恩尼斯的手仿佛想要把叛徒拖进地狱般至死都紧握着他的脚踝。

只可惜杰森既不信奉神明，也从来不做噩梦。

他只是感到世界正剧烈地朝他倾斜，而脚下恶臭累累的土地却前所未有地坚实。这是属于他的领地，彻头彻尾毋庸置疑地，他可以借此一次又一次地在厮杀中存活——他说过什么来着？在他的地盘上，由他来制定游戏规则。

——赢下和黑面具的生死豪赌也同样包括在内。

杰森本没打算那么早动手，他向来喜欢足够充分的计划。可惜西恩尼斯将他逼进死角——从来压根就没什么狗屎的武器交易，黑面具三十个全副武装的心腹就在那艘船上，一上岸就会确保杰森变成一堆难以辨认的尸块。

唯一的问题，杰森对每一艘进出老城港区的船只了如指掌，他在滋养他成长的地方植下的根系远超想象。但即便如此他也只有短短三个小时的时间来布置生局。他当然想要活命……但他更想要西恩尼斯手里所有的筹码。

求助于塔利亚通常不是杰森的首选，不过那个女人总有些出人意料的手段，相对于西恩尼斯家族，只身一人的年轻黑帮更为可控——至少杰森想让她觉得如此。而结果今晚杰森就和黑面具一样，第一次用双眼见证了猫头鹰法庭的真实存在。

当他意识到那帮疯子杀手并不具有人类的理智时，他将自己的性命和耗费数年的心血全部押上了赌桌。

然后他看到了那个利爪——猛禽栖于枝头俯瞰猎物，在月光下优雅地清理他染血的翎羽。

猫头鹰传递死亡，同时也恩赐剧毒的生机。

“恭喜你。”

“什么？”杰森依然难以压制升腾而起的焦躁和欲望，他的伤口疼痛不已，但相比于包扎，他更亟需某些别的发泄途径。

迪克冲着他灿烂微笑时，杰森虚伪的安静开始崩裂了，他的视线投向利爪身后不远处的奔驰车。车身被打得稀烂，上面布满了弹孔和刀痕。

“所有人都看到你拼死保护了罗曼·西恩尼斯，”迪克沉醉的表情告诉杰森他才是真正全程乐在其中的那个：“只可惜黑面具好运到头，就算是忠心耿耿的二把手也没能救得了他。”迪克欢快地作出一个爆炸的手势，杰森猜他在模仿西恩尼斯脑壳爆裂的场面，这一幕绝对能让他兴奋好一阵子了：“所以现在你要当老大啦，小杰鸟，我们绝对要喝一杯。”

“哼，先不说后面还有一大堆破事等着我，”杰森伸出两指掐住迪克的脖子，粗糙的拇指刮过杀手的喉结，他的胸口随之隆隆作响，他看着刺客的脸像看着一把镶钻淬毒的华美匕首：“我为什么要和一个杀人不眨眼的疯子一起喝酒庆祝？”

——而你真的想要这个吗，格雷森？

迪克眨眨眼睛，似乎并不介意杰森手指稍稍用力就能扼断他喉管的事实，或许只因为他的刀不会更慢。想到这一点，杰森脊椎上久违的颤动又造访了他——利爪无疑知道他在想什么。他总能知道。他们都有腐坏的大脑和心脏。

利爪背后的长刀随着扣带解开落地的碰撞声正是一个讯号。紧接着下一秒杰森抓起迪克的前襟将他猛力掼向奔驰的引擎盖。

杀手骤然失去重心的同时竟高高抬起双腿绞住杰森的脖子，将他也同样狠狠拽倒。

“该死的马戏团小子！！”杰森脸贴在利爪的裆部嘶声咆哮，直直支撑着前盖来抵抗窒息感。

迪克的大腿简直就像刑具一样坚实，他发出一串轻快诱人的欢笑：“你调查了我，小杰鸟，你就那么喜欢我吗！”

杰森颈侧的伤口又撕裂了，他恨声诅咒道：“我要掘开你面前所有被你谋杀者的坟墓，格雷森，直到你掉进其中一个！”

“托尼·祖科。”禁锢杰森也不妨碍迪克去解自己的制服拉链，他甚至把自己的早已勃起渗水的阴茎掏出来，在杰森鼻子前不到半英寸的地方开始自慰。

“……什么。”杰森感到自己的喉结随着吞咽上下滚动，他匪夷地盯着迪克苍白修长的手指在面前悠然地上下撸动，利爪的性器和他的人一样形状漂亮——也和他的人一样伤痕累累。这除了让他变得更加致命性感外没有任何用处。

“因为……啊、马戏团拒绝给那个黑帮缴纳保护费，他在我父母的吊绳上……唔嗯——抹了强酸，”迪克半躺在引擎盖上拉长颈项，一边说话一边自在地呻吟着，仿佛讲述的是一个陌生人的故事：“他是我、杀死的第一个。”

当杰森伸出舌尖去舔舐眼前阴茎前端的溢出液，迪克身体一颤发出尖叫，千锤百炼的大腿肌群松开了，杰森毫不犹豫地掰开利爪的双腿将他的阴茎含入口中。

“操你的！杰森！”迪克的指爪几乎贴着头皮拽着他的短发。

杰森吐出嘴里的性器，转而从阴囊向上慢吞吞地舔着，露出今晚第一个笑容：“复仇的感觉怎么样？”他的声带震动着嘴唇。

这是荣誉的厮杀之夜。

“我……不知道，也不关心，”迪克断续嘟哝着，靴底随着杰森的动作撞击金属前盖发出清脆的响声：“但他求饶的脸让我非常快乐、我捅了祖科整整三十三刀……操、妈的再多一点——我记得很清楚。他到第二十九刀时候，唔——还没断气。”

“嗯啊——”他长长叹息了一声，仿佛在回味某种绝顶珍馐：“我全程都在勃起。”

操，杰森悲哀地想，他不应该因为舔着一个因以凌虐为性癖的杀人狂的阴茎而兴奋不已的。而事实上他的老二甚至万分受用地在裤裆里昂扬着抖了一下。本能嘶嚎着想要更多时，杰森粗暴地将这份冲动尽数回赠——他将利爪的制服彻底扯开，以便自己的手指能越过臀部前往更深的地方。

迪克抬腰的动作给了他空隙，他的利爪如他所想地永不满足。杰森的手套——虽然没有刺客锋利的尖爪，但粗糙的皮革也绝不会带来多少舒适。他的中指用力挤开利爪紧绷的括约肌时，唯一对此有所帮助的只有手套上尚未干涸的血迹——或许是杰森自己的，也或许是黑面具和某个无名倒霉蛋的。这根本无关紧要。

杰森在某一瞬间以为自己要被杀死了——这种粗暴尝试的后果大约比他预估得要糟得多。猫头鹰的爪子割开了他后劲的皮肤，但没有再深入，愤怒和疼痛甚至没有让迪克的勃起疲软。

“……继续。”破碎的声线像在情欲里浸透了：“否则真杀了你，杰鸟。”

“别他妈命令我。”杰森不再用嘴巴服务于迪克，空着的左手转而捏住性器底端——这一把，他没打算让利爪在他之前就痛快地射出来。

随着杰森狠狠将手指探进直肠深处扭转探寻，某一秒迪克突然猛地从前盖上弹了起来。利爪骂咧着将身体绷成一个极漂亮的弧度，腰侧柔软的肌肉在杰森手腕处微微痉挛。杰森恶意地一边持续挤压方才的部位，一边试图扩进第二根手指——这个程度显然还不足以容纳他的那根。

迪克此刻狂放的呻吟徘徊在犯罪巷中，听上去就像一整桶沸腾的钢水在倾倒边缘，空气里任何水分都被蒸发成膨胀滚烫的蒸汽，随时可能爆炸的白雾四处弥散。

而杰森知道还没到最糟的节点——那桶钢水真正倾泻时将会毁掉所有所接触的一切。

杰森想他可能同样不会幸存。灰色之子是整个哥谭百年来黑暗沉淀孕育而生的怪物，也同样带着这座腐朽城池根骨里致命的魅力——这也正是杰森不得不留在这里一遍又一遍不停地厮杀和浴血的原因。

生长在这片土地上的每一片灵魂都被诅咒了。

“狗娘养的！你——杰森·托德！”迪克狠毒的咒骂一路飙升，杰森这时才意识到他食指和中指整根没入利爪还没扩张开的后穴，异常黏滑顺畅的抽插感意味着从血管里刚刚流出的鲜血，他几乎本能格住迪克迅猛抓向他的指爪，特质刀锋穿透夹克和凯夫拉纤，在他左臂上留下四道血痕。

“你确定现在就要杀了我吗，看看你可怜的空虚的小屁股，格雷森。”

“告诉你一个秘密，”利爪嘶嘶龇牙道：“男人死了依然能勃起射精，宝贝。”

“我也告诉你一个秘密，”杰森冲他一笑，抽出手指时一脉悸动从迪克的尾椎一路暴走：“杀手之所以是杀手，因为死人对他们来说毫无意义。”

“油嘴滑舌，杰鸟。”迪克咯咯笑着被取悦了，还沾血的指尖伸进杰森的嘴中缓慢折磨他的口唇，与此相对的，当杰森解开裤子并握住利爪的腰将他狠狠拽向自己时，他并没抗拒——那双修长有力的腿再次缠上了杰森，只是这回是以另一种方式。

饶是杰森也没想象不到自己某天会伤痕累累地站在遍布尸首的犯罪巷，以血液作为润滑，没有任何措施地操这个城市最不可理喻的杀手。但当他的阴茎不可阻挡地挤开利爪的身体直到全部被包裹的那一瞬间，杰森似乎觉得混乱颠倒的世界再次复位了。

他本就该在这里。

他从未有一秒逃脱。

但这个该死的感觉好过一切……甚至好过生存和呼吸。

只有这才是正确的。

几乎没有任何停顿，杰森立刻摆动下身开始全力冲撞——他将性器一次又一次来回拖过利爪的直肠和前列腺，在括约肌被撑满到极限时猛地再送回最深处，没有怜悯没有犹疑，他失去所有余裕的从容和人性的理智，但并不以此为耻。

是利爪亲自一层一层地将这些从他的表皮剥离，他就必须为此付出代价。

而迪克显然在某一段时间里被快感的骇浪彻底淹没了，他腰脊反弓着，头颅后仰将颈部拉伸到极致——杰森看不到他的表情，只能看到他紧绷精致的下颌，和皮肤下的喉结像被电击一样抖动——以及杀手的勃起随着抽插动作拍打在他自己的小腹上。

“可总算、让你闭嘴了。”杰森咬住迪克的手指，似乎压根没感觉到尖利的爪刃就贴在他的舌尖，他无法判断扩散在味蕾上肆虐的腥苦味究竟来自何处。

“……去你妈、去你妈的，杰森——”过了片刻利爪停止机能的肺部才重新深深扩张，他从牙缝里挤出谩骂和破裂的呻吟，涣散的视线聚焦在杰森的面孔上，发丝凌乱起伏，惨白的双颊罕见地浮现出人类的血色，双眼中同时昂扬着毫无掩饰的杀意、放纵和赞美——这是杰森此生见过最美丽淫乱的画面。

利爪……理查德·格雷森对自身欲望诚实无比的实践方式无疑鼓动了杰森。杀手纠缠在身后的小腿铁镣铐般，似乎打算永恒地将他禁锢在他的胯间，带着他一同坠向无止境的欲海深渊。

“再来，再多一点，杰——啊啊！！你简直棒透了——”承受着难以想象的冲击和情潮，迪克抬高臀部迎合杰森的奋力撞击，放声浪呼时他空闲的左手也没去抚摸自己的阴茎，而是握成爪状深深划过引擎盖，发出令人头皮发麻的刮擦声。

一遍又一遍。他们竟荒诞不已的合上了节奏，以充斥死亡的旋律在进行一场世界上最火辣狂野的性爱。

他们都不需要未来，也从不守望过去。

杰森闷哼着咬紧牙关，火花远不止在他脊椎沿着神经一路爆裂并越发高热膨胀，也同时传递给了与他紧紧连接的利爪，迪克永不餍足地向他索取，挺翘的臀部和杰森的胯骨不停激撞宛如赤裸相搏。

他想给他所需要的一切——杰森忽然无法抑制住自己可笑的念头——哪怕在赐予利爪高潮的那刻被贯穿了心脏，他都会毫无悔意地继续下去直到尽头。

毫无预兆地，迪克纵情的高声喘息第二次停住了，他的眉头困惑地皱了起来。

“为我来吧，迪克。”杰森松开破损的嘴唇，朝他露出一个鲜血淋漓的微笑，沉稳而坚定将下身抽送到底：“……这都是你的。”

迪克整个人僵在那儿静止了两三秒，勃发的阴茎猛烈抽搐了几下，精液从前端一股股飞溅在小腹和胸甲上。

下一秒他砰地瘫回车前盖，眯起眼睛，轻颤的睫毛像是禽羽般抖动，喘促着享受绝顶后的余韵。他看上去并不介意杰森在他射精后继续使用他的身体。

而杰森尽可能地舔尽了这份慷慨的赦免，他剧烈地持续着撞击，握住迪克腰侧的手指近乎嵌进他的体表之内，直到最后低吼着将精液全部射进利爪的后穴。

***

迪克的体力无疑是惊人的。杰森在忙于奔命一晚后终于感到了精疲力竭，而那个疯子杀手看上去还能再杀上一打的人。当迪克蹦跳着整理他的匕首和长刀时，他皮肤下的血管又变回了那种病态的青色。

杰森靠在他前任老板的奔驰车上，从口袋里摸出一根皱巴巴的烟点上。他嘴巴里该死被划破了不止两三道口子，肾上腺素彻底消退了，现在连普通的抽一口烟都能让他疼得龇牙咧嘴。

不过他太过需要一些什么别的味道来掩盖恶臭的血腥气，否则他可能会在未来一周之内吃不下任何东西。

“你要去哪儿？小杰鸟。”利爪挥舞了两下才将长刀插回身后的刀鞘。他听上去只是纯粹的好奇，而非打算踩个点在睡梦中悄无声息地给他一刀。

“回去收拾一大堆的烂摊子。”杰森叹着气吞云吐雾，他知道他摆脱不了这个天杀的绰号了：“就算黑面具死了，帮里依然有一批忠心于他的追随者。他们不会好心到让我就这么代替了西恩尼斯的位置。”

迪克思索着歪头看向他，他现在又像是那个初见面躺在沙发上吃甜点的年轻男孩了——自由自洽又天真傲慢，杰森的内心激烈颤抖了一下，设法将这个感觉从脑海里消除，这对他毫无好处。

迪克眨了眨双眼，飞速地凑近他：“需要帮忙吗？”

“你会帮我？得了吧，”杰森匪夷所思地翻了个白眼：“你不是说你不为任何个人服务吗？说实话，我不会因为今晚操了法庭的头号刺客而被追杀就算谢天谢地了。”

迪克欢乐地笑了——他的笑容几乎令人迷醉，透着一种扭曲而暗黑的真挚，令人难以抗拒：“今晚就是为了确保你能顺利接管黑面具帮的第一步，如果你半途死翘翘我也白干活了呀。”他又贴过来，轻巧地咬着杰森的耳垂，小声嘟哝道：“我还不想让你太早死掉呢，小杰鸟，只要你跟我做爱。这不是服务，这是合理交易。”

杰森倒抽一口凉气，一边痛苦地默默声讨他不合时宜的老二，一边揣摩着迪克所说话背后的意思。如果不出他的所料，塔利亚必定和林肯·马奇——和猫头鹰法庭达成了某种协议。虽然这份协议期限未知，而杰森也很清楚眼下自己不过也同样是棋盘上的一颗卒子，但此时此刻，他忽然觉得他未必不可能赢到最后。

今晚他头一次深刻感受到他将得到的绝不仅仅是一个黑帮或是一些地下势力，他看到了这场游戏真正的玩法，即使还并非十分清晰。这于他而言尚且不够，永不足够，他最终要成为那个制定规则的人，将为此不惜一切代价。

“……什么？”

杰森恍神下才注意到利爪正紧盯着他——在暗处中他的虹膜的蔚蓝隐去了，只有金色的瞳孔熠熠发光。迪克咧嘴一笑，轻巧抽走了杰森指尖的烟。

“你在考虑一些让你兴奋不已的事，不仅仅因为我喜欢你的阴茎。”迪克剖析道，他洋洋得意地把烟送进嘴里吸了一大口，却在下一秒皱起整张脸大声咳嗽起来。

杰森愣住了：“你在搞什么？”终是忍不住大笑出声：“靠啊迪克，你他妈的可以闭着眼睛精确地切断别人的全身动脉，却从来没有抽过一口该死的烟？”

迪克双眼里呛出了生理性泪水，他愤怒地把烟头撵在靴底狠狠踩了几脚：“这玩意儿怎么会有人喜欢？”

“傻鸟。”杰森下意识伸手抚慰性地摸了摸利爪的脑袋，当他反应过来自己在做什么时，脸上笑容也僵住了。

而迪克却只是……不解，他似乎无法理解这个动作的含义，他甚至在杰森缩回胳膊时握住，将他的手掌重新放回自己发间来回抚摸。

好吧，忽略掉糟糕无比的地点，这一幕还算是有几分有趣的。

“我们已经做完爱了。”利爪迷惑地说：“你为什么还要摸我的头？”

“因为——”杰森试图寻找一个应付得过去的借口，但他到底是放弃了，只是直言道：“因为你看上去不太舒服，我认为这样可以让你摆脱不适。”他忽然口中无味：“以前没人对你做过吗？”

“没有。看上去毫无必要性。”迪克干脆地说。

“恩，”杰森现在反而有些无法放弃这只猫头鹰脑袋毛茸茸的触感了，这小疯子简直浑身都让人上瘾：“比如你的——父母？”

“我不记得他们了。”迪克摇头，但他说完后表情有些沉默，仿佛在一个上了锁的旧木箱里翻找一个小小的信封或一本老旧的相册。最后他毫无结果，将杰森的手从头顶拨开：“这还是很奇怪。但你本身就很奇怪，小杰鸟。”

杰森大为哀叹：“万分感谢，被你这么说我根本没觉得高兴，杀手先生。”

迪克眯眼抿了抿嘴角，忽然侧过头狠狠咬在杰森颈侧的伤口上，在杰森吃痛大骂的那刻灵活地转而堵住了他的嘴，杰森闭上眼松开牙关。

利爪的舌尖不带任何挑逗，只是缓慢地舔过他下唇、颊内和舌面的伤口——简直是近乎温柔——虽然在杰森看来这比迪克当面削掉一个脑袋更加令人毛骨悚然，但他还是一动不动站着，任由迪克去完成了这个由他主导的深吻。

这是这一整夜他们之间唯一一次不含情欲不含怒火也同样不含对抗的深接触，而结局好得出奇。

迪克离开他时嘴中不住地咕哝着什么杰森听不懂的语言，面孔却是不带暴戾的。

他确实很美。如果是个普通成长的青年，想必是个大受女孩欢迎的臭屁混蛋。而他们也绝对不会合得来。

杰森整理着呼吸轻声说：“天快要亮了，猫头鹰该回巢了。”

利爪和他视线无声接触了几秒后转身跃上一处房顶，眨眼间就消失在了茫茫夜幕之中。

在点上第二根烟时杰森想，他果然还是对哥谭这座被诅咒的荒谬之城毫无好感。

但现在看来，似乎有了一些足够他在拼尽全力活命，厮杀和吞食强权之外发掘新鲜乐趣的东西。

他可能会死，但他将绝不停止。

-FIN-


End file.
